battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:BFB 12/@comment-27774710-20180706200852
BFB Tropes. you didn't need to know *And I Must Scream: At the end of BFB 2, Taco is still trapped inside one of the jawbreakers with no one being able to hear or free her. The worst part is it seems that she has been in there for days and no one even remembers her. *Ascended Extra: X usually plays second fiddle to 4 during their hosting stints. Once 4 is multiplied by zero, however, he starts hosting himself. He proves himself woefully under-prepared and out of his element during his stint as host, so he steps back comfortably into being 4's sidekick again. *Bait and Switch: During the 4th challenge, when Team BEEP presents a cake in the shape of Four. Once asked how they made it, a flashback leads the viewers to thinking that it’s Rocky vomiting onto a plate...but it’s really Woody spreading frosting onto said plate and David groaning in disgust. And then the frosting is revealed to be Rocky’s barf. *Cant Live With Them Cant Live Without Them: Many of the contestants dislike Four because of his aggressive behavior, and A Better Name Than That actually succeeds in temporarily getting rid of him by multiplying him with Donut. However, neither Donut nor X are able to recover any of the dead contestants, and everyone eventually realizes that they need Four to be present in order for everyone to stay alive. *Color-Coded for Your Convenience: All of the teams are color-coded. **Death P.A.C.T.: Black **A Better Name Than That: Blue **Team Ice Cube!: White **Free Food: Red **The Losers!: Yellow **iance: Pink **BEEP: Green **Bleh: Gray *Couch Gag: Every episode begins with a different character raising their arm, before the intro starts. *Darker and Edgier: While BFB is Denser And Wackier than the previous seasons, it also has significantly much darker moments, even when compared to the above examples. **The eliminations can be more than a little unsettling. If a contestant is eliminated, Four will suck them into his body. The standouts so far are Leafy and Bracelety. **While Liy gets sucked up faster than the other eliminated contestants, their behavior once eliminated more than makes up for it. She accuses her teammates for being ungrateful and biased towards her, as she just wanted to overcome her past and save lives, even pointing out that she saved the most lives out of everyone in her team. Liy eventually loses it and flips into her previous design, to the horror of her teammates. It’s also heavily implied she used to be a serial killer. **8-Ball’s elimination actually kills them. To elaborate, Donut traps him in between the moon and the earth, then undoes the zero gravity effect to crush him to death. **BFB 2’s post-credits scene reveals that Taco is the only contestant still trapped in a jawbreaker, and when David tries to free her, a dejected Nickel tells him to leave it alone. Poor Taco is unable to be heard by the other contestants and remains trapped inside for several days, eating her fish to prevent herself from starving. During the third challenge, she tries to call for help again, but her teammates still can’t hear her and come to the conclusion that she either died or abandoned them. *Denser And Wackier: This season is more fast-paced with more impulsive humour, now that episodes are shorter and released biweekly, and a deranged host whose actions make the Announcer look tame. *The Dog Bites Back: Episode 6 has this. After spending the entire season up to that point at the short end of 4's abuse and torment, team "A Better Name Than That" attempts to get rid of him by "multiplying him by 0," using Donut as their 0. It works, and Donut is then made the host for that episode. 5 episodes later, however,Can't Stand Them, Can't Live Without Them kicks in. *Eldritch Abomination/Adorable Abomination: How 4 works, looks, and acts suggests this. **It can absorb eliminated contestants into its body. **It revives dead contestants by shooting them out of its hand, with drum roll. **It can teleport, seemingly regenerate itself, and start the intro to the episode. *Ironic Name: BFB 1 introduces Loser, who is treated with respect by the other contestants. *Out of Focus: Due to the ridiculously large cast in BFB, characters tend to fall in and out of focus depending on the episode. Some characters, like Gaty, Naily, and Basketball, seem to get the short end of the stick no matter what, however. *Reality Ensues: For a show with anthropomorphic objects and screwy logic, this trope comes to play surprisingly more often in BFB. **During the first challenge, iance’s strategy is to jump repeatedly in order to reach a basket. Unlike most instances where cartoon physics come into play, this doesn’t work, and they end up losing the challenge. **Easily Forgiven does not come into play here. Bell scorns Taco for using her in the sixth challenge and refuses to accept her apologies no matter what she says. **Despite Match’s Freudian Excuse and relatively sincere apology, Bubble does not immediately forgive her for verbally pressuring and demoting her in the eighth challenge. **When X is found inside of Fries after seemingly being absorbed into Donut, he becomes the temporary host. Before that, however, he only played the role of co-host, and as such, he’s very nervous and shy when trying to host, making occassional mistakes and fretting over them, and failing to properly explain the challenge to BEEP. *Ship Sinking: BFB 6 teases Taco and Bell (who never interacted until then), with Taco pretending to flirt with Bell and flustering her. In reality, however, she was baiting her to look at the Twinkle-infected moon so she could spare Bleh from elimination. Fast forward to BFB 10, in which Bell refuses to talk to Taco and accept her apologies for what happened. *"The Reason You Suck" Speech: Bubble gives Match a very deserved speech in Get To The Top In 500 Steps:Match: Pencil wouldn't have, like, let this happen. Bubble: Nnnngh! Match, what's gotten into you lately? Match: Bubble! You're finally ready to talk to me! I'm, like, sorry for lying. None of us knew those quiz answers. Bubble: Then why did you demote me?! Match: I, like, just had to set an example, so our teammates knew to, like, not mess up. Pencil's not around, so someone, like, had to fill in. You, like, understand, right? Bubble: Why did you keep thinking that would help? Match: Bubble, we need a strong leader, or- Bubble: Or what, we'll lose? Why haven't you noticed that this kind of leadership HURTS PEOPLE EVERY TIME? Last time we had Pencil was EPISODE ONE! When we hurt Fanny, and lost the challenge. And in episode eight, when you took her spot! We only survived because Stapy cheated... and... you hurt me. Match: I can promote you back to mem- Bubble: That's meaningless! When I struggle, I don't need a stern leader! I don't need Pencil! I needed you. *Took a Level in Jerkiness: Leafy was among the nicer characters in BFDI, but she became less nice and more controlling in BFB. This controlling nature led to her team's loss and her elimination in the second episode. *Un Entendre: In BFB episode 6, A Better Name Than That successfully gets rid of Four by multiplying him by zero (Donut). Tennis Ball and Golf Ball wiggle their eyebrows at the word "factor", much to Donut's annoyance.Tennis Ball: Well, Four became a... factor of zero... if you know what I mean. Ball and Golf Ball wiggle their eyebrows intensively Donut: Stop that! There's not even a second meaning there! *Voodoo Doll: Balloony's Earth causes 4 to be crushed when Balloony pokes it during Cake At Stake.